


Weightlessness

by LyrAegis (orphan_account)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LyrAegis





	Weightlessness

lost in thought  
fearful of the end of these memories  
no signs of droughts  
to purge this overbearing overflow  
drowning in these feelings  
of helplessness and misery  
overcome in thoughts and things I wish I never did  
things I wish I could take back  
weightless and helpless to stop the flow of everything  
overcoming me

floating in this space  
Weightless and helpless  
feeling like I'll vanish without a trace  
nothing left to push back these things  
nothing left to push against these stings  
of a memory long suppressed  
repressed  
helpless  
forgotten in a sea of pitch and doubt  
this route  
overgrown with poison brambles  
threatening to sting old scars faded  
jaded  
weightless in this silent ballad  
for quiet memories and wordless hymns  
the light dims  
faded  
resent the course passed and followed  
feeling hollowed

forever suspended in this weightlessness  
nothing left but a spiny memory best forgotten.


End file.
